


秘密

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 5





	秘密

秘密

*zexal，Vkai；PG13，隐晦的性描写。  
*失眠短打

克里斯早起套着睡衣去喝咖啡时，正遇到米歇尔在喝冰水。他对弟弟点点头，而后给自己打了一杯黑咖啡，慢慢的饮。热腾腾的雾气模糊他的视野，将他的麻花辫在晨光中融化成一条懒洋洋的小瀑布。

“克里斯哥哥，我想……快斗昨晚在您房间里。”

克里斯愣了一下，随后点头。他没料到这个问题会由幼弟先问，而直白得朴素的陈述句作为一个开场提问又非常符合这孩子的风格。

的确，快斗有时候会直接从窗拜访，当拜访对象仅为深夜的阿克雷德长子时。虽没有正面挑明，但所有人多少都有察觉和默许。

“您睡得好吗？”米歇尔继续问，捧着自己的冰水眨眨眼。

“还不错。”克里斯点点头。“不好意思……还没有正式告诉过你，让你吓到了吧？”

“没有。”他又眨眨眼，抿了一小口水，之后红润的唇轻巧开阖：“或许有些突然，但我的确不是刚刚才知道。您不会被吓到吧？”

“有一些。你怎么知道的？”克里斯在咖啡杯的袅袅水汽中发问。

“头发，编法会不一样。”

克里斯挑了眉。他没有忘记，这个孩子是家里唯一一个，至今仍会被疼爱他的父亲委托编辫子的孩子。纵使克里斯自己才是长发，但就观察他人编发差异的经验来说，米歇尔的实践数量必然在他之上。

“哪里不一样？”

“他在您身边的时候，您睡前编发时，辫子整体会编得更紧一些，头部下面的起编位置则会更向下，让头发盖住整个后颈，再向下才是麻花辫。哦，有时候发带打结的方法也会不同。”

克里斯看着自己的弟弟，一时间有些意外的害羞又有些意外的佩服。

他不想告诉弟弟，他只答对了一半：快斗昨晚确实在，但不一定快斗在时他编发会就有变化。

他又不能直说弟弟的回答有误，因为他无法直说：只有在快斗留下且他们做爱的夜晚，他才会在之后特意这样整理头发。

快斗敲开他的窗拥抱他，扯他的扣子，横跨在他身上将他仰面压在床上接吻。缺乏经验又占有欲强横的年轻人，在他身上挑头时没几次能逃开急切又不讲章法。他被啃咬着颈部和锁骨时，主动去抚摸对方的大腿和脊背，边褪去身上人的外套边安抚对方的焦急。即使如此，也总是免不了快斗按压他身体的动作会扯痛他散落满床的长发。

而就算他先让快斗释放过一次之后，再将对方放在身下慢慢安抚进入第二次交合，他年轻的恋人也依旧会在情动中不自觉的抓住长发拉扯。

所以克里斯会提前编好长发。尽管轻微的刺痛会带来情潮，但他们更喜欢直接感受彼此肢体传来的情欲。

而克里斯也喜欢看着快斗在他顶到快感强烈的位置时，压抑着呻吟，无意识的将半张脸埋在他垂下的发辫中的情境。鲜少示弱的人潜意识里渴求恋人的气息，在难耐的情欲中喘息着，迷迷糊糊将染着克里斯气味的床单和银发一起抱向自己。直到克里斯伸手顶开他的指缝与他交握，才能将他的筑巢行为打断，伴着身下的水声和快斗口中拔高的尖叫。

而情事结束时，清理过床铺，也总要救治下已松散不少的长发。有时还未睡着的快斗会默默看他整理，在他编发的末尾捞过来那条漂亮的银蛇，搂在怀里轻吻后留下一枚自己亲手打好的结。

至于眼前，米歇尔与哥哥当然没有隔阂，可这孩子现在才十五岁。

“你说得很有道理。”他抿了抿咖啡，用水雾遮住自己半张脸的时间调整表情，而后开口：“不过有些事，我得暂时保密。等你长大一点再告诉你。”

捧着杯子的少年眯眼一笑，柔软清脆，一时间恍然他的冰水里正跳出颗红樱桃。

“虽然我已经长大了，不过好的，我等着。”

克里斯靠着厨房的小吧台喝掉咖啡，余光看着身旁的弟弟将冰水一饮而尽，而后开始准备泡茶。

“啊，对了！”他扭头看向克里斯：“刚刚忘了说，我今天其实不是因为头发注意到您昨晚有客人的。”

克里斯扭头，静待答案。

水红色头发的男孩抿嘴转了转眼睛，轻巧的上前一步，飞快的点了下哥哥颈侧。

“您等下换好衣服来吃早餐前，这里最好贴个创可贴。”他压低声音，而后仰起脸一笑，“我先去喊托马斯哥哥起床啦！”

克里斯看着弟弟的背影，带着点懊恼的捂住颈侧。他揉了揉，没有感到咬痕，那就是快斗把吻痕留在衣领遮不住的危险地带了啊……如果贴了创可贴，则只会在父亲们面前欲盖弥彰；高领衫则完全不到出场的季节。他真有些伤脑筋了。

但克里斯又有些庆幸：他直白又进退有度的弟弟不管是介于隐私或者害羞而就此停止探究，并暂时退场，都是合适的时间和结果。

毕竟，一个没被藏好的颈侧痕迹还不算失礼。但正被松散银发盖着的白皙后颈，还明晃晃印着吻痕和齿印的景象，可就未必。

他要快点去整理好，这些可还不到被十五岁发现和知晓的时候。

END


End file.
